


Call Me in the Morning

by xxDustNight88



Series: Dust Bunnies [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Summary: Based on a prompt from starrnobella. Hermione happens upon Theo in a Tesco, and then recalls the encounter to her good friend, Ginny





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrnobella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/gifts).



_Call Me in the Morning  
Part I_

Taking a sip of her ridiculously expensive coffee, Hermione Granger wondered how best broach the subject of a particular former classmate of theirs. She was currently having lunch with her best girlfriend, Ginny Potter, who was, at the moment, particularly fixated on explaining what she and Harry, her new husband, had planned for that weekend. It was all rather boring for Hermione, who currently was single after ending her relationship with Ginny's brother, Ronald. She'd dated him all through University, but now she was freshly single and ready to mingle, so to speak. Which was exactly why she needed Ginny to stop yammering about all the fun new sex tricks Harry wanted to try so she could get a word in edgewise.

"Ginny, love; as much as I _adore_ hearing about you and my other best friend's sex-capades, I need to talk to you about something important, or rather _someone_ important." Hermione held back a grin at the flabbergasted look on her friend's face. The redhead's mouth snapped shut with audible click, her cheeks stained pink.

"Sorry, newlyweds and all that…sometimes I get carried away," she said apologetically, picking up her own cup of coffee. "So who's this important someone you need to discuss? Is it my brother? Are you getting back together?"

"God, no," Hermione groaned, pulling a face. "Sorry, but your brother and I are over and done with. Hopefully, the awkwardness passes soon so we can still be friends."

"Okay, well if not Ron, then who?" Ginny arched one perfectly manicured eyebrow as she daintily sipped her expresso.

"Alright, so last night I was at Tesco grabbing some supplies for dinner when I turned the corner and there he was—Theodore Nott!" Splaying her hands wide in front of her face, Hermione made it seem like this was a miraculous event.

"What?! Theodore Nott? Really?" Ginny set her cup down on the table with a soft clink, leaning forward as she did so with a huge grin and wide eyes. "Certainly not the Theo who used to dip your pigtails into paint during art class?"

"The very same," Hermione replied with a wide grin and an over exuberant nod. "He's grown quite handsome through the years, and as it turns out, he's not as much of a prat either."

"Do tell," Ginny said, tucking her hands under her chin. "What was he doing? Did he notice you?"

"He didn't see me right away—he was on his mobile, and having a rather heated discussion." Biting her lip, Hermione was unsure whether she should reveal the next part of her tale, but decided she might as well. "Being rather curious, I decided to eavesdrop on his conversation. Apparently, he was chatting with an ex-lover."

"What was he saying?"

"Oh, just that he'd had enough of her cheating and she needed to stop calling him. He clearly hadn't been with her in quite some time, but she wasn't taking the hint." Finishing her beverage, Hermione dabbed at her lips with the napkin, trying not to smudge her lipstick more than it was already.

"What happened next," Ginny pried, wanting every last detail before they had to end their lunch and head back to work.

"Well, after he hung up the phone he noticed me lingering by the frozen pizzas and immediately recognized me. He asked how I was and apologized for being such a prat back in school." Smiling as she remembered Theo's kind smile and mysteriously dark eyes, she got lost for minute until Ginny smacked her arm playfully.

"I know that look! That's the look you get when you're crushing on a bloke."

"Well, I did say he was handsome, alright! We start chatting right there in the middle of Tesco, and next the thing I know, he's saying he has a confession to make." Taking a deep breath, Hermione braced herself for the big reveal. "He said, I've always regretted how I treated you, because as we grew older, I realized I had feelings for you. Then he asked if I wouldn't mind him taking me to dinner to talk about everything."

"Oh. My. God."

"Right?!"

"What did you say? Did you tell him to sod off?"

Giggling, Hermione waved her friend's comment away. "No—absolutely not. Fourteen years ago, I might have just killed him, but now I've decided to hear him out."

"You're absolutely bonkers, you know that?" Shaking the red hair from out of her face, Ginny couldn't help but laugh at her friend. "So, when is this big date?"

"Tonight."

"Hermione, you're out of your mind," Ginny muttered, gathering her purse and standing. However, before she made for the door, she threw her friend a mischievous look. "Nevertheless, you wear that little black dress that makes your arse look fantastic and call me in the morning."

"You've got it, Gin."

"Toodles!"

After Ginny left, Hermione took her mobile out of her purse and reread the texts from Theo. Oh yes. She was very much looking forward to this little date of theirs. Despite their muddled past, she had a feeling their future would be quite an interesting tale to tell.


End file.
